Opportunity Gone
by Yappers
Summary: When someone slips past her defense, what will she do? Does she let him stay or will she push him away? Warning: Character death.


When their lips met for the first time in a searing kiss, Jem knew he didn't want him to die. Though they just met a few hours ago and he saw his number which clearly read 11/30/2012, he didn't want him to die. He didn't want to Christian to die.

Sure, Christian came off as the type of guy who would use a girl for his own selfish purpose and leave them after, but Jem's defenses lowered greatly when she actually got to talk to him for a few hours, he knew him better by then and they'd already be classified as friends. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that she should just leave him alone and put her walls back up so she wouldn't attract anymore attention but Christian was persistent. He was going to die anyway, why not let him enjoy his last few moments?

She promised herself that she wouldn't get into any situation like this again, a situation that involves other people and positive feelings instead of the usual negative feelings, that involves resentment and hate, that she has for the whole human race and God for giving her the ability to see when people die. But Christian, Christian managed to slip past all of her defenses, bringing her mental walls down and actually got her to open up. At the age of 18, Jem never really had anyone to ever truly take care of her. Living inside a run-down apartment in London, and working as a bartender in a pub paying her minimum wage was her usual antics, but even as a bartender, she was unsociable.

She opened her eyes as the kiss ended, feeling the passion still pouring out of Christian's lips and entire body. Slowly, bright blue eyes looked up at her questioningly, silently asking if he could proceed. Jem looked down and blinked away the few tears that formed on her eyes.

"Get out." She knew that it was wrong for her to do it, she knew that if she let anyone else close, she would eventually end up the one getting hurt. Christian stared at her open mouthed and that was when Jem really started crying, pouring out the pent-up emotions that she had been storing over the years, since her mother died, the day she realized what the numbers meant.

"I said get out you bastard. Nobody told you to kiss me you fucking pervert!" She knew she was being blunt with her words and she knew that Christian doesn't deserve this since this will be only the last few hours of his life and Christian only actually kissed her because he truly did like her. Jem walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down on a stool, one of the few furniture that she has on her dingy apartment.

She didn't hear the any sound of protest from Christian, but she did hear a door being closed and a lock sliding into place. She cried even more and then looked at the clock, it was half-past ten. "Bastard, getting too close to me." She didn't really mean it anymore, now that he was gone.

She took the next few minutes to think and ponder about her actions, if she didn't send him out then there was a chance that Christian might not have died. She mentally berated herself and ran out of her apartment complex, bringing along with her a switch blade.

* * *

Looking around, Jem saw Christian slumped by a wall near the exit of the apartment. She didn't make a move when she saw him, but apparently he didn't seem to notice her. She took note that Christian stood up and he was slowly paving his way away from the apartment building. Jem's heart clenched, someone who actually cared about him, she sent away 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' She kept on repeating the words on her head like a mantra.

She decided that he would protect Christian on his way home and she quietly followed the blonde haired, blue eyed older man. A good half-hour later, or at least Jem thought, a man appeared from the darkness and suddenly lunged at Christian brandishing a large cleaving knife in the air. Jem, with her years of experience with fighting street robbers jumped out of the shadows of the alleyway that she'd been hiding in and reached in her pocket for the small can of mace she kept there just in case things like this happen to her.

She sprayed the man right in the eyes and he screamed in agony as the mace made the blood-vessels in his eyes swell and bloat. She turned to face a disgruntled Christian, once again his eyes were questioning.

"Jem?" He asked in a low shaky tone. "How'd you know I was here?" Christian looked at the man with a dumbfounded expression, the other man was still screaming in agony, from Jem's special mace. She made it with jalapeno peppers, various mints and generally anything else that hurts like a bitch when you get it in your eyes. "Did you follow me?" Christian asked with a rise of his voice in the end.

"Yup." Jem vaguely replied. "I followed you here." Christian's eyes widened at the admission and turned to face Jem who was now walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down beside him. "I knew that you were somehow going to be in trouble."

It was then when they heard a scream, Jem looked around her and saw the other man's number 2/14/2018. He was lucky he was still going to live another day after what he'd done to Christian. She really should have just stabbed the man rather than spray him with her mace. That wasn't the only thing that registered on Jem's mind. The man seemed to be getting closer and closer and she wasn't even taking action.

She only managed to hear a yelled order from Christian. "Get behind me Jem." Before she was forcefully pulled forward by a strong pair of arms. It was then that she realized that the man has recovered and was once more wielding his knife. He heard a strangled gasp and something warm, was beginning to trickle down on her back.

She turned and saw Christian, who had her wrapped tightly in his arms in pain, she pulled away from him and saw that he had a large gash in his chest. A knife was impaled on him and it seemed to stick to his body in a strange angle. Jem was filled with such a rage, the first man to actually care for her had been hurt! How could she not be angry?

She grabbed a rock and punted the aggressor in the head as hard as she could knocking him out cold. She knew that there was a nearby hospital at least two blocks away. With the adrenaline giving her some extra strength, she managed to drag Christian those two blocks.

She was pissed, the nurses could clearly see the knife on Christian's back but they still insisted that they wait. She screamed at the nurses until a stretcher appeared from a door with two male nurses and hoisted Christian lying face down onto it.  
The police came after about a few minutes that felt like forever. They asked the few usual questions like her name, age and how the incident happened. Instead of giving them an answer she gave them an address and not long after she saw the police car drive by once more with a man within it. She smiled because at least Christian will get to see some justice.

11:57

The doctors still have not said anything about Christian's status and she was already pacing, a nervous habit of hers.

11:58

She sees a doctor walk out from the emergency room, her eyes had a large glimmer of hope as she saw the doctor look at her and walk her direction.

11:59

Her hopes and heart shattered when she realized it wasn't good at all. The doctor only came with the worst of news.

"He had his main artery pierced and his heart was badly damaged by the knife. I'm sorry miss, but he's gone." Those blunt words from the doctor hurt her more than she'd care to admit...

She broke another promise to herself today. She showed weakness in front of another, she started crying right in front of the doctor. She hugged the doctor and he hugged her back knowing that this what Jem needed at the moment. She blamed herself for his death.

Christian's family was contacted and she left the hospital, as she was about to cross the road, a bright light illuminated her right side and sudden jolt of pain erupted and she seemed to be flying through the air. A car had just hit her and instead of feeling terrible when she realized it, she just smiled and instead of seeing the flashback of her life she saw Christian. And just before her eyes closed to leave this world. She said good-bye and smiled. She was happy that she met Christian, she was happy that somehow she managed to help him but most of all she was happy her curse of seeing people's numbers was finally over.


End file.
